prisonbreakfandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:Station7/Archive2
Help Hey man I got rights on Hitman wikia but if I want make someone an administrator what should i do?Thundergamer 14:25, June 18, 2010 (UTC) Thanks man.Thundergamer 14:25, June 18, 2010 (UTC) Hi Robert, the unnamed officer III is Smith!--Samthebest Corrections Hey just wanted to point out some errors on this wikia. First off; The man you have listed as Lawrence Wilcott is actually Scott Carruth (Who you have listed as Carruth). Lawrence Wilcott was either someone made up by Gretchen Morgan or a character who never appeared in the series. Second; The card holder Nathaneal Edison, is actually Nathaniel Edison (Spelling error). Just clearing that up. --Dunit1014 Little Help Hey I was trying to make a new page but I didn't know how to create an information bar or a side bar or whatever. I was just wondering how to do that. Thanks for any help. --Dunit1014 Quick question If I dont want to be an administrator after a while would I be able to not be? It's not that I don't want to be I'm just curious.--Dunit1014 Short leave Hi man, i will go soon see my family for one month i am preparing for the leave and i just wanted to warn you that i will not be online for 4 weeks (from 12 July to 8 August :s.So i won't be online for a moment but i will came back on the wiki at my return.Hope that it's not a problem for the wiki developpment.In any case keep the wiki going and have very good and funny hollydays ;D--Samthebest Hi Hi Robert I was on vacation.Thundergamer 08:34, July 9, 2010 (UTC) It was good thanks for asking.Thundergamer 08:34, July 9, 2010 (UTC) Anchivements Hi Robert I just had idea that we should have anchievments on our wikia to make it more intresting to people.Thundergamer 13:27, July 20, 2010 (UTC) Yes.Thundergamer 08:29, July 21, 2010 (UTC) DanDud88 Hi man I saw DanDud88 being active on Mafia wiki.His last edit was 17 july 2010.That means he is not gone.Here look at this link.Thundergamer 09:04, July 21, 2010 (UTC) Sure thingThundergamer 17:40, July 21, 2010 (UTC) Help Hey Station7, I'm Matias_arana_10, from the Avatar Wiki (that's my profile). I edited long ago in this wiki, but since the series was cancelled, I stopped for a while. I see that you need help and that your admins are not too active, or they don't know how to block. If they read the manual, they will get it very fast. I can make a list of users and IPs that vandalize, and warn one of your admins. I completely understand if you're fine now and you don't need help, but this is a great wiki, so I'll be glad to help ;) And btw, haven't you considered a new logo and skin, maybe also the badges and articles comments, so the community will be more active? --[[User:Matias_arana_10|((((Matias))))]] ~ Talk Avatar Wiki 21:34, July 23, 2010 (UTC) :Wow, I wasn't expecting some rights, but I know they'll make my work easier. Thanks for your trust, you can check my contributions in the Avatar Wiki, so you can be sure that I'll try to keep this place clean while you're gone and after you come back ;) If you want to grant me some rights, I would be honored. One last thing, as I said in my previous comment, have you guys considered badges and article comments? They can help boost the wiki. --[[User:Matias_arana_10|((((Matias))))]] ~ Talk Avatar Wiki 21:41, July 23, 2010 (UTC) ::Oh ok, I just read your new comment ;) I completely agree, article comments suck =P But badges are useful, just check our Achievements Leaderboard. --[[User:Matias_arana_10|((((Matias))))]] ~ Talk Avatar Wiki 21:43, July 23, 2010 (UTC) :::Yeah, this has always being a great wiki. I will also see if there is a possibility to make a new logo and skin, if it's ok with you. --[[User:Matias_arana_10|((((Matias))))]] ~ Talk Avatar Wiki 21:48, July 23, 2010 (UTC) ::::I'm a Bureaucrat?! That was very fast! =P Well, you won't be dissapointed. Thanks for the honor. --[[User:Matias_arana_10|((((Matias))))]] ~ Talk Avatar Wiki 21:50, July 23, 2010 (UTC) :::::Great, then. I'll see what I can do. --[[User:Matias_arana_10|((((Matias))))]] ~ Talk Avatar Wiki 21:51, July 23, 2010 (UTC) ::::::Hey Station7, I finished the new skin and logo that Matias commissioned me to create (against my will, I might add :P), I can't edit the Monaco.css and Common.css myself since I'm not an admin, so just let me know and I'll get you a link for the coding of the skin, and you can save the picture of the skin that I give you. Much appreciated, [[User:Samsonius|'SAM']][[User talk:Samsonius|'SON']][[User:Samsonius/Banner Requests|'IUS']] 05:21, July 24, 2010 (UTC) :::::::Alright, the new skin has been applied, and I uploaded the logo, although it may take a little while for the cache to clear out so it will show up. I hope you like it, and if you need anything changed, feel free to contact me on my talk page. Take care, [[User:Samsonius|'SAM']][[User talk:Samsonius|'SON']][[User:Samsonius/Banner Requests|'IUS']] 16:59, July 24, 2010 (UTC) ::::::::I'm trying to fix the text color issue, it doesn't appear to be showing up on the white boxes that you have on your main page and on your user page. Give me a minute, and I think I'll have that problem corrected. [[User:Samsonius|'SAM']][[User talk:Samsonius|'SON']][[User:Samsonius/Banner Requests|'IUS']] 17:06, July 24, 2010 (UTC) Badges Hey Station, the badges are live now. --[[User:Matias_arana_10|((((Matias))))]] ~ Talk Avatar Wiki 15:45, July 25, 2010 (UTC) Skin Hey man I like the new skin. tasks for me hi I can find a lot of photo and video and edit something in this wiki.if there is any task for me tell me please. nice to greet you I think you are an editor on 24 wiki pages.you added the pages like list of characters kills and ...I'm an user on 24 and prison break wiki. please send me a list of pages on this wiki thanks a lot your friend Mike Hi hi i'm kamyar.I'm from Iran.do you wanna be friends